1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system, and more particularly to a high-density computer system capable of replacing, upgrading, and selecting different required modules and having excellent expandability and economic benefits.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Present industrial computers generally adopt a blade server with a main architecture comprising: a chassis, and a main backplane and a plurality of containing spaces in the chassis, a plurality of slots formed on the main backplane and disposed opposite to the plurality of containing spaces respectively, and a plurality of CPU cards installed in the plurality of containing spaces of the chassis respectively, and inserted and fixed into the slots of the main backplane to complete an electric connection. Although the design of the conventional blade server can meet the requirements of the industrial computer system, yet its applications still have many drawbacks. For example, the CPU card includes a central processing unit (CPU) installed thereon, but the quantity of containing spaces of the chassis is fixed, such that the upper limit of the total number of CPUs is also fixed. In the condition of having a small number of CPUs, the real-time multitasking function cannot be achieved. If it is necessary to enhance the computing function of the blade server, then the whole CPU card is replaced or upgraded, and cannot be adjusted quickly according to customer requirements. As a result, a higher cost is incurred and incompliance to economic benefits of the customers, and such arrangement is obviously not a good design. In addition, if a customer needs to add other functions or related modules such as storage, wireless, encryption/decryption, 3D image and other computer and Internet applications or modules, there will be a limitation to the module structure, and thus the whole CPU card must be replaced, and the modules cannot be changed or upgraded flexibly and conveniently. Obviously, the conventional blade server requires breakthroughs and improvements. Therefore, it is an important subject for related manufacturers and designers to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional blade server.
In view of the aforementioned drawbacks and deficiencies of the applications of the conventional blade server, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a high-density computer system with the real-time multitasking functions that can be upgraded conveniently or modularized flexibly to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art.